Waste disposal has long been a problem for owners of boats, recreational vehicles, and other transportation vehicles. In most places, the indiscriminate dumping of raw or untreated waste material is prohibited by environmental regulations. Accordingly, a variety of different waste disposal systems have been previously proposed.
Generally, waste disposal systems employ a treatment tank into which the waste material from a water closet or head is placed. Chemicals are added to the treatment tank and allowed to interact with the waste material for a sufficient time to kill the bacteria. Many of these systems employ macerators to chop or break up the waste material into small particles and to mix the waste material with a chemical solution in the tank to enhance chemical action. After a sufficient period of time for the bacteria to be killed or reduced to an acceptable level, the contents of the tank are discharged into the environment.
Single tank chemical systems have a number of disadvantages. The chemicals, which they employ, are expensive and produce a strong unpleasant odor. Moreover, chemical systems are not always totally effective in killing bacteria; therefore, the discharged waste material may still cause pollution and environmental problems.
A need exists for a sanitation system which uses fewer chemicals and has improved reliability and serviceability. The embodied system and processes provide for a mechanically manageable wastewater fluid treatment system with virtually no human exposure to potentially harmful oxidation materials.